Darkness and Light
by Wolverinewannabe
Summary: One controls shadows and hides from her past, the other controls light and hopes for a better future. With their lives in ruin and the only person able to help suffering from a bad case of amnesia will these two be able get things back to normal?
1. Prologue

**a/n ** So this is my first story and if you like it you really should thank **Clumsyclouds** cause she kept nagging me to put it up. This story will follow the second x-men movie to some extent but will branch off later on.

CRACK! The roll of thunder echoed through-out the room and lightening flashed reflected in eyes so dark a blue as to be almost black. The eyes sat in a teenager's face that despite her youthful nature was furrowed in anger and fear. Between her hands a ball of black fire rolled and spun.

Her ears twitched as she listened to the floor boards creak as a person walked around in the room next door. Closing her eyes she tracked the person's movements, grinning as they avoided the squeaky floor boards in an attempt to not wake anyone. "Doesn't matter I can still hear you." She whispered, the shadows in her hands shot out and opened the door causing the now visible girl to squeak in surprise. "Hell, I can smell you." She added, inhaling deeply. A faint trace of flowers and herbs filled the room. "If sunshine had a scent it would smell like you cuz." She growled making room on the window seat.

"Hmph, you don't go out in the sun enough to know what it would smell like Alexis." The other girl responded settling in to the available seat. "So you must of had a pretty bad nightmare. Was it about the 'incident'?" She asked holding Alexis' gaze.

"What makes you think I had a nightmare Elena?" Alexis snarled as she looked out the window unable to meet her cousin's questioning stare.

"You hit the wall. Hard." Elena answered. "Why won't you talk about what happened back then? I mean I understand that it must have been awful but you're only hurting yourself by keeping it all to yourself."

Alexis turned her head slightly, as if listening to a far off sound that only she could hear. "They came out of the woods and broke into the house." She began turning to face her cousin. "I was upstairs but I could hear them yelling at my mom. Demanding to know where the mutant was. I didn't know what they were talking about but my mom refused to tell them. The man who was in charge hit my mom and then ordered the others to search the house. By then I was sitting on the stairs I saw my mom try and stop them and they..." Alexis stopped and closed her eyes. "They shot her. Blood was everywhere. I remember screaming and starting to attack the leader but they knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was in an underground facility, they experimented on me, ran all sorts of tests. Forced my mutant powers to manifest early."

"You were only ten years old! Why would they do something like that? That must've been pure torture. And for two years!" Elena gasped. She had heard of awful things happening to mutants but Alexis hadn't even gotten her powers yet. "But that explains so much! I mean you're super paranoid and constantly on edge and-"

"Two years of my own personal hell." Alexis interjected turning away from the window and heading towards the door. She paused in the doorway turning slightly towards her irate cousin. "And they weren't to happy that I left either." Just as she finished a loud banging was heard down stairs followed by a door crashing to the floor. Elena's dad headed down the stairs, her mother close behind.

"I told you that door needed to be fixed before the storm! Did you listen? No!" Elena's mother lecture was cut short by a spurt of gunfire. Elena's eyes went wide before she dashed out of the room.

Alexis stepped into her shadow and reappeared downstairs taking in the sight of her cousin kneeling over her parents, hands glowing slightly. Alexis' acute hearing could tell that their hearts had stopped beating. Something inside of her snapped as she met her cousin's gaze. Later Elena swore that Alexis' eyes had gone black. "They're both mutants!" One of the soldiers shouted as he took aim. He never fired as shadows threw him against the wall.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Alexis murmured wrapping the both of them in shadows. When the shadows dissipated the soldiers were staring at an empty room and the girls were standing in an unknown hallway.

"Where are we?" Elena asked staring about her as she recovered from the shock of teleporting so suddenly.

"Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. It's a school for mutants." Alexis responded glaring at the approaching forms of two adults. "You'll be safe here. They'll teach you how to use your powers and those goons shouldn't be able to find you here. Especially when I'm done with them." She concluded, turning away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Elena cried out as Alexis disappeared into the shadows. "Come back!"

Elena's voiced echoed in Alexis' head as she reappeared in the living room of her home. "Your boss never quits does he?" She snarled, glaring at the shocked faces of the soldiers. "Time to send him a message." She roared as gunfire filled the air.

**a/n ** So let me know what you think by clicking the review button!


	2. Chapter 1 Letters to Alexis

Chapter 1 – Letters To Alexis

a/n My apologies for not updating sooner, life and the ending of the story kept getting in the way. This chapter is written journal style so that I can kinda fast forward over several months, but things will get more action packed soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for Alexis, Elena and to my knowledge the "pack mentality".

Day 1 – Dear Alexis,

It has been a day since you disappeared and you still haven't come back. The people in charge have tried to suggest that I might not see you again but I know they're wrong!

The morning after you left Professor Xavier offered to fly me home. He is a really nice guy and said you had been looking into coming to the school. I figured I'd take him up on the offer; get my stuff and see if you were at our house. As soon as I was ready the Professor and I boarded the school's private jet. I must say you left me at a pretty snazzy place! Anyways, Ms. Monroe made sure we were all settled in and before taking her place in the pilot seat. Ms. Monroe is my favorite so far, she can control the weather and doesn't push me to do anything I don't feel ready to do.

Well we landed shortly after noon in the woods out back and walked the rest of the way to the house. The place was crawling with police and detectives. They tried to get us to leave until they found out who I was. Then there was the usual round of condolences and questions. What had happened? Did I see who did it? Where was I during and after the murder? I think I understand why you hated talking about what happened to you now. They tried to be sympathetic but it wasn't their strong suit, especially when they found out where I had been staying.

They let me go in and start collecting my things while they made some calls, trying to figure out who was supposed to be in charge of me I guess. By then I wasn't starting to regret coming back. It didn't feel like home anymore. I just threw my stuff into a couple of suitcases and was heading out when I passed your room. Even though no one had seen you I was still holding onto the hope that you were coming back so I started pulling clothes out of your closet and adding them to the suitcases. It was there that I discovered the safe in the back of your closet. Ms. Monroe had come upstairs to check on me and I asked her if she knew anyway to open it. She said she had never seen that type of lock before but it looked like it was set to read two different bio-codes. By the way, I don't want to know where you got your hands on that type of technology, I have a feeling it wasn't legal. I placed my hand on the scanner and a electronic voice said to display power. I didn't know what it meant until Ms. Monroe pointed out that I was mutant. It took a couple of tries but I managed to make a small ball of light and press it against the scanner. The door instantly popped open. Why didn't you tell me you had a picture of your dad? And what's so important about a stupid flash drive? I haven't had a chance to look at the other stuff yet but I'm sure it's important, why else would you keep it?

Day 2 – Dear Alexis,

So when were you planning on telling me you were going to move to the school? Were you just going to disappear in the middle of the night? It ended up working out though, the paperwork was all in order for you to go and since I was the only high school student available the police let me go instead. I get my own room for now because you had been deemed "a sleeping hazard". I knew your nightmares were bad but really? "Sleeping hazard?

Today I met the rest of the teachers and they designed a class schedule specifically for me. The Professor will teach my psychology class, Mrs. Monroe history. Scott Summers is in charge of math. You aren't going to like him; he is a real stick in the mud when it comes to rules. Jean Grey teaches the science class and is dating Mr. Summers.

On top of the normal schoolwork they have a special P.E. class designed to help us learn to control our powers. The training center is in the basement and is full of really advanced technology. The students call it the Danger Room. You would love it!

Day 3 –Dear Alexis,

Today I got around to going through the stuff you had in the safe. I started with the flash drive figuring you had made a video of what I was supposed to do if you disappeared. File footage from your kidnapping was not what I expected. Watching them experiment on you was awful but the video only went so far. I guess they figured out that you were destroying all the cameras. After that it was just pictures; armor, bodies, an arm with bone claws sticking out of bloody flesh. When I read your profile information that kept calling you "The Shadow Weapon" and said you were "unstable". Who are these people Alexis?

Day 4- Dear Alexis,

I keep the picture of your family safe under my pillow. I know, so typical, but not all of us have top secret safes to keep things in. I wear your dog tags all the time and have been scouring the internet for references to the numbers on them. After seeing all the horrible things on the flash drive I was hesitant to look at the CD but I was glad I did. The old home movies made me homesick but also reminded me of when things were better. And the oldest ones, from when you were a baby got me thinking. You dad didn't seem like the type who would just up and leave. And don't kill me for this but I watched you in your sleep once. You were talking and laughing at first, but then you started calling out for your dad. You two must have been really close and I'm wondering if maybe he didn't abandon you.

Day 7 –Dear Alexis,

Life at the school is settling into a routine. Classes in the morning and learning to use my powers in the afternoon. I've made some friends and everyone is trying to help me with my powers; Mr. Summers tried to teach me using drills and repetitive actions. I guess he was the first pick because our powers are similar. He shoots red beams from his eyes and get his power from the sun. However his methods are boring and when I'm bored I lose focus. You already knew that from living with me but now I start to glow and, well, blowupatree. So far working with Ms. Monroe has had the best results, while I the source of my powers may be the same as Summers' I control it like her. She's taught me how to pull the sunlight towards me and focus it into various forms and the adults think I might even be able to make it solid someday!

Day 31 – Dear Alexis,

One month since my parents were killed and you disappeared. One month since I discovered that I am a mutant. Nothing I do seems to help when it comes to searching for you.

Day 60 – Dear Alexis,

The nightmares must have been ten times worse for you.

Day 75 – Dear Alexis,

For part of my psychology class we had to pick an animal trait and write a paper describing similar human behaviors. I decided to do wolves and write about how teenage cliques have a pack mentality. But when I actually started researching I found out that there is so much more to it than just who is the top dog. As a pack they maintain a larger territory, everyone looks out for the pups and there is a really strong "all for one and one for all" mentality. I think you are the best example of what happens when a wolf is separated from its pack; it becomes more aggressive because it constantly has to be on guard and doesn't have anyone to watch its back. Maybe when I see you again I can help you find your pack.

Day 90 – Dear Alexis,

You'll never believe what happened last night! The Professor had sent Cyclops and Storm, that's Mr. Summers and Ms. Monroe hero names, out to stop an attack on these two mutants, a guy and a girl. Turns out the attacker was a mutant who goes by the name of Sabertooth, and the guy he was attacking just about killed him! The only reason he didn't finish him off was because Sabertooth hit him with a tree. Sabertooth took off when Cyclops and Storm showed up and the brought the two mutants back to the mansion. The guy was pretty beat up but still breathing and the girl was really skittish. I happened to be in the lower level practicing my powers, I'm getting really good by the way, when they returned. Since I had an available bed I offered to let her stay in my room.

I found out her name is Rogue and the guy's name is Wolverine. I got a good look at Wolverine when they took him to the medical bay and the creepy thing is, he looks a lot like the picture of your dad.

Day 93 – Dear Alexis,

A lot has happened in the past couple of days. Rogue seemed to be settling in just fine, I introduced her to some of my friends and I think Iceman really likes her. Our room is right above Wolverine's and we heard him thrashing around the other night. Rogue went down to see if he was ok and I went along because honestly that man fascinates me. As Rogue went into his room I heard him mumbling something. It was really similar to stuff you said during your nightmares but it didn't make any sense to me. Rogue tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder when all of a sudden he sat up and stabbed her in the chest with these long metal claws that came out of his hand. He woke up right after and started yelling for help. I was so shocked by the similarities of his claws with the picture on your flash drive that I forgot that Rogue was hurt. Just as the adults got to his room she put her hand on his face and her wounds started to heal but it made him pass out. He doesn't remember much of his past so I wasn't able to ask him what he was talking about in his sleep.

The next day Rogue ran away and Wolverine took off after her. The Professor said she had gone to a nearby train station. Don't ask me how he did it, it involves his telepathy and some machine called Cerebro. Anyways, Wolverine found her but there was a huge fight with a guy named Magneto and his gang. Magneto kidnapped Rogue and knocked Wolverine out. I swear that guy spends more time unconscious then awake.

Magneto was going to try and use Rogue's ability to steal mutants' gifts to power a machine that would make any human nearby into a mutant. There was an epic battle on top of the Statue of Liberty and Rogue almost died!

Everyone is back at the school, safe and sound. Wolverine has gone to try and find out more about his past but he promised Rogue he was going to come back. He left his dog tags with her as proof. Earlier tonight I asked her if I could see them. I put yours right next to his and the numbers were almost exactly the same. His was 458-25-243 yours was 458-25-244.

a/n Please review! And thanks to Clumsy clouds for being the sole reviewer so far!


	3. Chapter 2 Nightmares and field trips

A/N So I apologize about the long break since my last chapter; I'm graduating and I had a lot of projects that needed to be finished. Thank Clumsy Clouds for nagging… I mean reminding me to finish this chapter. And I'm also offering a former apology to her for not reviewing her stories after I read them. I shall never fail her again.

Now that I've properly groveled at her feet, on with the story!

* * *

"_Come on Ellie!" A young girl's voice called from the surrounding woods. "Follow me to paradise!" The voice was hauntingly familiar to me as I chased after it. The child stayed just out of reach, but I had no trouble following her through the woods I had often played in with my cousin when we were little. Pausing to catch my breath I glanced up to see the younger versions of myself and Alexis absorbed in a game of make believe. The younger Alexis laughed at something only she could hear as she began to fade away. Upon discovering the loss of her companion little Elena began to search frantically for her cousin, mouth open in a silent call._

"_You didn't like it very much when I left did you?" Little Alexis asked as she materialized by my side. "But this isn't paradise…" she murmured, dark blue eyes staring into mine. "Come on! You have to see paradise!" She cried with a giggle taking off once more._

_I followed after her, struggling as the woods became unfamiliar. Without warning I burst into the open and almost fell off a cliff. After regaining my balance I took in the breath taking view. A huge valley spread out before me with a waterfall to my right spilling into a lake below me. "What do you think?" Little Alexis asked, her back turn from me._

"_It's amazing." I responded. Turning my gaze from the scenery before me I observed the younger version of my cousin. She hadn't developed the defensive curve in her shoulders from untold horrors but her over confident, ready to take on the world attitude was visible in her stance as she surveyed the valley below her. "How do you know this is paradise?" I asked, trying to figure out why she had brought me here._

"_Because Hell lies below." She replied turning slowly towards me. Her eyes were no longer sapphire pools; they had turned black as night. "Per me si va ne la città dolente,_

_per me si va ne l'etterno dolore" Snarling she shifted into her older self. "'Through me you go to the grief wracked city; Through me you go to everlasting pain." She pointed towards the waterfall as she rose into the air. "Time to wake up to the real world, kiddo." Shadows began to spread out from around her, reaching towards me like skeletal hands. "Time to wake up!" Long bloody claws burst from the back of her hands and she lunged towards me._

_Time to wake up…_

* * *

"Time to wake up Elena." Rogue repeated, shaking Elena's shoulder. Without warning a blast of light surged from Elena's hands knocking Rogue to the floor. Gasping for breath Elena looked around the room wildly searching for the demonic version of her cousin. "Yeash, remind me not to wake you up anymore." Rogue grumbled as she got up. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"Sorry." Elena mumbled as she got out of bed and changed into her baby blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skeleton outline on the front and red and white polka dot sleeves. "I had the weirdest dream. I was chasing after a younger version of my cousin through the woods back home. It started out as a trip down memory lane but ended at a waterfall I had never seen before." Elena frowned as she and Rogue headed towards the bathrooms. "Then she changed from little girl to grown up…monster" She continued struggling to find the right word. "These claws grew out of the back of her hand, like in that picture I showed you." Elena greeted the other girls who were in the bathroom before continuing in a lower voice. "The weirdest part was her eyes. They turned pitch black and, well; she didn't seem like Alexis anymore. It was like her shadow self." Elena turned towards the mirror to fix her hair and screamed. Instead of seeing her normal reflection her eyes were shining white hot and the black eyed Alexis stood behind her.

"You are no different from me." The aberration whispered before fading away, a smug smile on its face. Elena blinked several times as the real world came into to focus.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked a concerned look on her face as she searched the immediate area, expecting evidence of one of the boys' stupid pranks.

"Nothing. I, I just thought I saw…" Elena glanced about the room but didn't see any signs of her spectral cousin. Thinking quickly she added, "I thought I saw one of the boys sneaking in." This had all of the other girls in an uproar and they began searching for any sign of the alleged boy. Rogue gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Fresh air!" John exclaimed as he stepped off the bus.

"I'm surprised you even know what that smells like considering your side of the room is filled with smoke." Bobby retorted following his friend. "So do you two want to meet up for lunch after the tour is done?" He asked as Elena and Rogue stepped out of the vehicle.

"Sounds good." Rogue replied as Mr. Summers called everyone together for announcements.

"Alright high school students will be with Professor Xavier and myself, lower grades with Ms. Monroe and Ms. Grey. Older students will be allowed to view the museum on their own after the tour is over. Everyone needs to meet in the cafeteria in a couple of hours." Scott called, red sunglass scanning the crowd for trouble makers.

"As you can see the behaviors of the _Canis familiaris_ are necessary for its survival. Can anyone tell me a behavior that would affect a specific stage of life? Elena, would you like to answer?" Mr. Summers sighed seeing as no one was listening.

Elena glanced up with a start, she had been thinking about this morning's events and hadn't been paying attention. "Effects of pack behavior? Well if the alpha male doesn't acknowledge the pups they will be ostracized and cast out from the pack, eventually resulting in the pup's death."

"Well that's just depressing." John quipped as the group moved on. Elena fell to the back of the group wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"So when were you going to talk to me about your nightmares?" The Professor asked, coming alongside her. "Mind reader, remember?" He replied to her shocked and startled look.

"I think most of it is just exaggerations of what Alexis could do with her powers and wishing things would go back to normal and knowing they won't." Elena sighed in frustration before continuing. "But the part I don't understand is how I could see places I'd never been to before and how she could be speaking in Italian. I've never even heard those words before; they couldn't have come from my subconscious!"

"Well it could be your subconscious, perhaps you heard those words before and don't remember it. But mostly likely your cousin is trying to contact you."

"You mean like from beyond the grave?" Elena interrupted a nervous look on her face.

"No, I mean telepathically. I know her powers aren't obviously telepathic but she may have figured away to communicate with you. I know you and Marie have come to the conclusion that Logan is Alexis' long lost father and I think your right. They have a more animalistic mutation and because of this they can have a 'berserker' personality; a part of them they cannot control and will attack anything in their path. This shadow version of your cousin maybe her 'berserker' form and is the only way she can be strong enough to get through." As the Professor moved to catch up with the rest of the group he added, almost as an afterthought, "The 'berserker' personality types may be dangerous but I have noticed when they form a pack they can calm each other down. Even if your cousin does have this darker side being around you may keep her calm."

Elena frowned to herself as she went in search of her friends. While she was excited about the thought of her cousin still being alive, knowing that she might be held prisoner concerned her. Who or what could be so powerful that it could keep Alexis captive?

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! If you enjoy my little story please review and let me know. Shoot even if you didn't like it you should review and let me know what would make it better.

P.S. if any of you like the musical Guys and Dolls I will be posting a story for that soon.


End file.
